To Really Know Someone
by firevixen73
Summary: Hermione has been reluctantly coerced into helping the fowl little ferret that has tormented her since 1st year. Whats more only a select few Order members know that she is keeping him alive. If Harry doesn't kill her for this secret Malfoy's temper will


Hermione was not one to hold grudges. No, she was much too logical for that. To hold a grudge was to deprive oneself of a friendship and possible future opportunities. It also took more mental concentration than most people realized. She, whose pride stemmed from her ability to divert her attentions appropriately was not about to let something as simple as a grudge halt any possible progress towards success. She was one on the other hand to remember vivid details of her past. She would never simply forget what others had done to her. That in itself would be extremely illogical. It was why, Hermione Granger, brains of the so called Golden Trio, was having a hard time wrapping her head around this whole situation.

Snape was a bastard.

Dumbledore had lost it.

Was there anyone sane left in this world?

Hermione blinked repeatedly as she attempted to once again process everything that had just been explained to her. They were kidding right? They had to be. Despite her desire to help everyone in trouble even she had her limits. "Professor, if this is some type of joke I _really_ don't like it."

The kind hearted Albus smiled halfheartedly. His long beard moved slightly with each word coming out of his mouth. It had once reminded her of what she could only assume to be a loving, yet totally senile, grandfather. After this moment the loving part was diminishing and the senile portion was quickly taking over. Despite that Hermione immediately understand by the look he was giving that every word he spoke was true. He regretted asking her, he knew that she was the last person who probably wanted to do this job but in his eyes she was by far the best option. "Miss Granger, I assure you that you are the best candidate. You are a well equipped potions mistress and have been studying under Madam Pomfrey long enough to help in this situation. I trust no one more with this task than I do you."

Hermione reviewed the so called 'situation' in her head while trying to come up with any other possible scenario. Millions came to her mind. The first viable option was Snape since he seemed more than capable of doing this particular task. Of course, Dumbledore had already explained why the potions master was unable to complete this particularly maddening request from hell. That meant that someone else needed to fill his shoes. There was always the possibility of an outside helper. The very same Healing teacher, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore seemed to speak so fondly of could do it as well. In fact, she would be a much better match. Hermione had been studying healing for what, less than a year? Madam Pomfrey had been doing it for a heck of a lot longer. Merlin, anyone but her could do this and to a better degree. Forget the greater good, a girl had her limits. "You know, I think I will pass."

Needless to say no one had been expecting that particular response. The elder man's face twisted a little as the shock settled in. Hermione Granger had never said 'no' to a teacher before and he had obviously been counting on this.

"Miss Granger please, I understand that this is not easy-" started Dumbledore but Hermione was hearing none of it.

For the first time in her entire stay at Hogwarts, no, her entire time interacting with teachers, Hermione interrupted a professor. It seemed to be a brand new day, one where grades no longer mattered because Hermione was hearing none of it. "No I don't think you do. He is nothing but a fowl git. Not once during my entire time here has he ever called me by my name. I can count on one hand how often he has used my family given one along with that. Every other time he has had anything to do with me I have been mudblood, or beaver brow or hell _mudbitch_ has been his new favorite. According to him it saves the time of having to waist any extra energy on me since, as I have been told day in and day out, I am not worth the hippogriff crap on the soles of his shoes. That and whatever else popped into that frustratingly arrogant head of his. I have been tormented, taunted and personally sabotaged by him for the better part of my life. I would never, and I mean never wish him harm but this is something I cannot in good conscious do."

Dumbledore stood, no anger in his pose but a slight tone of disapproval. "I understand that you and Mister Malfoy have not had the best of histories together but he has come to the Order for help. You are the most qualified."

Hermione felt her scowl grow. How dare he put this on her. She may idolize him but this was too much. It wasn't her duty to save Malfoy. Heck, it wasn't even her responsibility to like him. Her part in all of this was to help the world, not someone who would rather leave her for dead. If she was going to sacrifice her time and energy it was going to be to stop Voldemort, not coddle the blond haired snake bent on ruining her. All her pent up anger, all the times she had stopped Harry from hexing the living daylights out of the royal git seemed worthless now. She just should have let Harry finish him off years ago. If she had then Hermione could have avoided years of torment, month's worth of tears and this very awkward moment. "No! I spent the better part of my years here crying over the things he would say to me. Do you know what it is like to be told how worthless you are day in and day out? I couldn't walk down a hallway without him casting an enchantment to scatter my books or a curse to friz my hair. Draco Malfoy is the definition of what it means to be a bully and I cannot believe that in some unfathomable moment of clarity he has seen the error of his ways. He hasn't changed, one needs morals in order to do that."

Oddly enough, Snape was the one to speak this time. Up until this point he hadn't said one word. When she was originally summoned to the head master's office Hermione watched as he stood there like a statue. As she sat down the man did not blink. While Dumbledore made the ridiculous request the man did not so much as flinch. Nothing seemed to move him. Frankly, at this point Hermione liked it this way. It was one less person to argue with, "Miss Granger, despite your relationship with my godson you are a potential member for the Order. This is an assignment."

That was it, Hermione's rage reached an entirely new level. Of all the people in the world to disregard bullies, it was going to be Snape? She didn't care at this point if the Headmaster gave her detention for what she was about to say, enough was enough. War was on the horizon and as much as she enjoyed school no perfect score was worth this particular talking down to. Maybe by McGonagall, or even Pomfrey but Snape was an entirely different story.

Hermione slammed her hands on the desk in front of her in complete and utter rage. Could anyone be any more hypocritical? "Do not, under any circumstances talk to me about putting the past behind me. Your pathetic excuse for a godson has terrorized the school halls for six years. He has hexed, cursed and destroyed everything good he has come across. What's more, you let him. No, I take that back, you _encourage_ him! He is your perfect little pet that can destroy people's lives and gain fifty points from you in the same minute. You could care less about others or the students that you teach. You are a big of a bully as he is!"

Albus Dumbledore knew when he asked this particular task that it would not go over well. He had personally informed Severus of this before the brightest witch of their age had stepped through his office doors. Albus had expected resilience but he would be lying if he said he was prepared for this. It seemed Miss Hermione Granger was tired of always doing what she should.

Severus on the other hand was not as prepared for the young witches' outburst as the Headmaster appeared to be. Despite her know it all persona she was one of his best students. She was smart, usually quiet and kept Potter and Weasley out of enough mischievousness to prevent the walls of Hogwarts from crumbling. He did not like this new twist of events. With a scowl to fit Salazar Slytherin the potions master did something he had never done, he engaged in battle with a student. "Watch your tongue."

While he did not yell Albus was more than aware of the anger rolling off of his long time friend. There was more than one thing wrong with this situation though, something that Severus had not accounted for. Hermione Granger was not the average witch. She would not cower, she would not falter. The imposing figure of the black cloaked Deatheater with the ability to turn you into a toad did nothing to deter the infamous witch. No, she was much too brilliant for that. What's more, Hermione Granger was angry. She would not hold back just because there were teachers present. In fact, if Dumbledore had to guess she would probably release all the frustrations that Hermione had been holding in for the last six years. While he did not want to see her crack perhaps there was something that needed to be said. Hermione Granger was not one to say something needlessly after all, and when words came out of her mouth, they were usually more than relevant.

Hermione for her part had officially had it. She had been slaving day and night with Madame Pomfrey to practice the various healing spells available to her. She had combed over at least half of the Hogwarts library in an attempt to learn any and every protection spell ever created. She was no fool, this was their last year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sick. Harry Potter was wrestles. The Ministry was overrun with Dark Wizards.

The infamous wizarding war that everyone was so afraid of was moments away from happening.

She needed to be prepared. She needed to help protect Harry. They needed a plan.

Hermione Granger did not have time to help past enemies _claiming_ to want out of the Deatheater life. Who was quite honestly, probably a spy out to kill her and those she loved. And now this? Snape had no room to talk and by the end of the night the double agent would know it!

"You know, I have been doing a lot of research as of late. Sometimes it is surprising what I come across, like your friendship with Lily Evan's from way back when. Needless to say I was surprised. How do you do it? How do you treat her son like the scum of the earth and then turn around thinking that she meant anything to you?" she had said something that she probably shouldn't have but it didn't matter. It felt good to finally get this off of her chest. It was amazing to finally let out all the secrets she hadn't told anyone.

Snape instinctively lifted his wand in order to shut the woman up. He would not let such a loudmouth know-it-all taint his memory of Lily Evans. Her smile was all he had left that was bright and good in this world. The little chit would be severely punished for her words! Before he could even utter a curse the familiar wand flew out of his hand. He watched with more than a bit astonishment when it soared through the air into the awaiting sixth years hand.

Hermione Granger had just stolen his wand. She, the little sixth year muggleborn had just bested him in magic. Him, one of the Dark Lord's most trusted advisors and supposed followers.

The shock was not going away.

In Hermione's previously free hand rested the black wand with a slight crook at the very bottom. She could feel the shift in direction as it rested in her palm. It felt wrong to hold another's wand, something that was infamously apart of their owner. Something in her told her to drop it, that desire to respect another wizard's boundaries, but Hermione stood true. She had yet to finish with Professor Snape and as long as she held this the man had to listen. "I have watched as you teased, belittled and diminished every ounce of faith Harry has ever had in himself. I hated it but I respected you so I remained neutral instead of feeding the rivalry between you two. No one could ever be more brilliant with a cauldron than you, and I am sure you know enough spells to put the greatest wizards to shame. But the way you treat him is horrendous. You blame Harry for things that his father did, things he hasn't the slight clue about."

She wasn't done, not by any means, "You do realize that Harry doesn't have the slightest memory of his parents, just dreams. He doesn't know what his mother's voice sounds like or what her favorite foods were. You do, you could have been there for him as his bloody Uncle beat him for accidental magic. You could have been a confident while his stupid muggle family barred his windows with bolts and metal swearing never to feed him again! But no! You instead blamed a little boy for all the things his father did!"

With each word she spoke her anger grew to an unreachable level. Harry was her everything. He was her best friend, closest confidant, and she would do anything for him. When he felt pain something in her broke. When he needed help nothing would ever stop her from doing what needed to be done. Somewhere inside of her she knew that this fight wasn't just for herself. It wasn't just against Malfoy or the bullies that roamed the halls of Hogwarts. This was for Harry. She was going to say all the things that he couldn't. For years she couldn't understand the peculiar hatred Snape held for her best friend. She had sat there quietly while the conspiracy theories grew and the suffering multiplied.

All Harry needed was one person to be straight with him, to be honest and willing to talk. It seemed the world was incapable of giving their hero even the slightest break. Then it happened about two months ago. Hermione found an old school picture of a beautiful young red head and an awkward boy with long black hair. The description on the side was enough to peak her interest. A month's worth of research later and she finally had her answers. Of course all she was left with was even more questions.

Wasn't that the opposite of what research was supposed to bring you?

After that every word Snape spoke to Harry, every silent scathing look had her coil in rage. She couldn't understand the dynamics between them anymore, she just couldn't follow the hatred. How could a grown man do that to a little boy? "You treated him like trash because of a man he has never met! Because of a man that quite honestly Harry doesn't even like! Everyone says that he looks so much like his father, same hair, same face and the same build. Everything but his eyes, those belong to his mother. What most people don't understand is that Harry is nothing like his father. He may look like him on the outside but inside Harry couldn't be further from the bully that was James Potter. He is kind, and compassionate and would do near anything for someone in need. He is his mother! He is Lily Potter at her finest but you refuse to see it. Instead you have become everything that you hated while a student here. You are a mean, bitter old man who takes pleasure out of torturing those that have done nothing to you!"

Hermione slammed the infernal wand down on the desk in front of her. It was a miracle that she did not break it but she supposed Olivander made his wands extra sturdy for a reason. With a heated glare in her eyes Hermione made her position very clear, "I have a war to prepare for. I don't have time to coddle a fowl prat, a seventeen year old one or one posing as a professor of this school, who has suddenly realized he is not the center of the universe. There are plenty of other people who are more than apt to listen to demeaning comments and scathing remarks as they wait on Malfoy hand and foot."

Hermione quickly turned on her heel, not once stopping in respect towards either of her professors. She had said what she needed to say. Yes, she had effectively scored her teacher. Yes, Hermione was more than aware that he was going to personally take this out on her. But damn, that felt good.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were taking a few moments out of their day to unwind. It was a ritual the three of them had agreed upon, well mostly Harry and Hermione. Honestly speaking the witch wasn't sure what else Ron did with his day to make him so frazzled at the end. Either way, Hermione had thought it was a good idea to take a little bit of time each day to focus on themselves and do something normal. No dark magic, no endless searching for the ever elusive Horcrux and no stupid potions book.<p>

Oh bloody hell, and now she was back on the topic of Snape. Again, research got you far and despite what she had told the others there was more than one reference to the Half-Blood Prince, though they were mostly whispers and comments written on the inside of books they were there. It was just another thing she came across while trying to figure out how Harry's mother and Snape knew each other. Strange how one of the original things she was looking for came up in a completely unexpected way like that. Either way, stupid Snape and his stupid way of pulling Harry into his stupidly twisted world. She didn't have the heart to tell Harry that the book he treasured so much was all but written by his most hated professor. At first it was undeniably frustrating watching him best her in something she was normally so good at but now she understood the importance. For the first time in his life Harry was enjoying potions. That was worth a little humility at being second best. Still, there was a little more than a sting when he did beat her in something. If it was anyone other than Harry Hermione was sure she would have lost it. That boy was lucky they were so close, that was for sure.

When looking into Snape's past it was a shock when she finally put everything together, a shock she decided to keep to herself. Harry had enough on his plate he did not need the added frustration of Snape, his mother and the book all in one. When this was all over she would tell him, she would personally sit him down and talk for hours about everything they didn't have time for right now. Besides, with Harry unable to keep Voldemort out of his mind it was probably best that Harry didn't know where Snape's true loyalties were. If the truth were discovered the Order would undoubtedly lose their best asset, aside from Dumbledore and Harry, in the war. Snape would be killed in an instant for his ties to Lily.

It was why tonight was such a blessing. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire playing wizards chess, a brutish game that had no point other than watching things destroy other things, and she was reading a book on herbs and their abnormal uses. One never knew what they might need in the next few years and it was best to be prepared. Oddly enough she had borrowed this book from Nevile, someone who was excellent in the subject.

"So," spoke Ron as he happily watched his Queen shatter Harry's Bishop, "didn't you have a meeting with Dumbledore a few days ago?"

Hermione immediately felt her face flush a vibrant red. While it had felt good in the moment she knew, that as a student, a line had been crossed. She had been living in this guilt for the past three days. Three days of not being able to say anything, three days to reflect, three days to mentally berate herself for speaking when she shouldn't have. Despite her anger towards Snape he was a teacher and deserved a certain amount of respect…even if he didn't really deserve it. "That was three day's ago Ronald."

Really, the whole calling him by his full name thing should have tipped him off. Did he not know her by now?

Instead of listening to her warning tone Ron shoved what appeared to be an EveryFlavoredBean into his mouth. Obviously it tasted satisfactory because he didn't spit it out. One never knew what they were getting with those. "So how did it go?"

Hermione slammed her book shut in a small bout of annoyance, "Fine. Does anyone have an extra jumper? I'm cold."

Harry, who was _not_ an idiot and could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, immediately looked around for his coat. Once he found it on the backside of the couch Harry tossed it to her playfully, "Give yours to another first year?"

Hermione lightheartedly scowled but was more than relieved for the change in topic, "It's not their fault that they don't know how cold a castle can get. Most have never been in one."

Ron rolled his eyes while shoving a few more beans into his mouth, "Is there anyone you wouldn't help? You do realize that half of this school wants to kill us right? Maybe you should be more careful about who you give your things to."

Determined to ignore any advice given by Ron, because well, he was Ron, she decided to do something a little more playful. It wasn't normally her style but she was still mad about his dunderhead move for pushing info about the meeting earlier. So with a flick of her wand, which was previously sitting next to her on the table, the beans in his mouth changed. In an instant Ron's face turned green in disgust. The beans quickly dropped out of his mouth, the slimy substance that was his slobber quickly joining them on the ground. "Ear wax? Really Monie?"

The red head quickly grabbed a nearby blanket in an attempt to rub the fowl taste off of his tongue. Harry didn't even bother hiding his laugh. It wasn't often their favorite little witch got to a point where fighting was the best option but when she did it was beyond humorous.

Clutching his stomach Harry turned to his gloating friend, "Do it again!" He knew he sounded like a three year old but Merlin, she was hysterical when she wanted to be.

Ron, who was still wiping his mouth, turned to his two closest friends. Of course, they were no longer friends just enemies that he needed to take down, "Do not do it again! Never mess with a man's food Hermione, it just 'aint right."

Harry, still thoroughly enjoying the situation, swiped his own batch of beans and tossed them in his mouth. Hermione, who wasn't done distracting herself from her previous conversation with the head of the Order, flicked her wand one more time with a gigantic smirk on her face. Harry immediately spit out his own beans into his hands. He looked down at the smoking and half chewed jelly beans in front of him. They were now a deliciously dark black color. With a cough, and what appeared to be the remnants of smoke, Harry turned on his once upon a time ally, "Charcoal?"

Hermione innocently twisted her wand through her ringlets, "Kind of reminds you of the time you and Ron replaced mine and Ginny's tea with watered down coal doesn't it? Honestly, I don't think the two of you should spend any more time with Fred and George. You two should really learn to be more mature what with the war coming and all. What are you going to do prank Lestrange to death?""

Harry and Ron both turned towards each other, their year on the same team for Quidditch helping them to read each other even more than before. It was with one nod of the head that Hermione knew she was done for. They had interpreted her attempt to reprimand them for being boys as a declaration of war. Of dear Merlin this was not what she had planned for the day. In a panic Hermione was instantly out of her seat and dashing across the common room. Harry and Ron were both right behind her in an attempt to catch the ever elusive woman.

Knowing exactly what they had planned along with the concept that she was the target Hermione cranked her mind into full gear. Her first mode of defense was to be smarter than her opponent, which really wasn't a problem with Ron but was more than a little tricky with Harry. Despite his ability to think so little of himself her friend was an amazing wizard. She quickly cast a charm from behind her back and watched as the Gryffindor blankets, usually resting peacefully on the cupboards above the mantle, fluttered down and wrapped themselves around her two friends like a straight jacket. She happily watched as both of them quickly became tangled and unable to move. It was only when both were wrapped securely like in a caccoon that Hermione removed herself from the hiding place under the couch. With a giggle the blanket's tops moved downwards, revealing the faces of her best friends. Both were in a state of shock, temporarily blindsided that Hermione of all people would play such a dirty trick.

Harry, who knew his best female friend better than most, was less surprised than the red head. Despite her tendency to be portrayed as a bookworm Hermione had more than enough skill bottled up inside her. Still, the usual Hermione would sort of put up a fight but let them have their way in order to get it over with. Everyone knew what happened when a chase became boring but by engaging them Hermione just made her situation worse. Bad for her, great for well…Moody really. Something must have happened, that was his first thought. It usually took a heck of a lot of work to get her this riled which meant one thing…she needed it.

His wand, which was strapped to his thigh thanks to the cradled position Hermione had placed him in, was all but useless to him now. She had effectively trapped him in a way that without wandless magic he was all but done. Well, he thought as he watched Ron struggle on the floor like a blind worm, two could play at that game.

"Accio scissors!" he shouted as loud as he could. He concentrated like his life depended on it, much like the many books on wandless magic Hermione had given him had indicated. With his mind fully focused Harry pictured the scissors coming his way, first lifting themselves off the nightstand by his bed. First it would hover over the picture by the mantel, the one where his father and mother danced in the crisp autumn leaves. Then it would turn to face the door way as it quickly zoomed like his firebolt through the corridor. Twisting and turning down the stairs the scissors would dash towards him as if that horrible dragon from fourth year was after it.

"Bombarda!" screamed Hermione as she pointed her wand at the silver blade of death. The metal scattered all around the corridor as she looked disapprovingly at her long time friend. He of course shrugged like he hadn't just attempted to kill himself. "Harry! Were you tying to pierce a lung!"

Harry Potter was, as indicated earlier, not stupid. Even he knew how fast the scissors were coming at him. That would have hurt, a lot. "Mione, I don't know what you mean."

She was hearing none of it. With the familiar flick of her wrist both boys were released from their hold, the blankets dropping around their feet. Before she could properly scold him Harry lunged for her as if his life depended on it. Despite his seeker reflexes Hermione managed a quick dodge to the right. With a humph she landed on the couch, the cushions catching her. She didn't have that much time to gather herself since Ron was nearly on top of her with what she could only assume was a transfigured blanket. It was shabby, nothing like it would ever be found in Hogwarts, that and the name 'Ron' was plastered in big letters.

Her eyes widened as the situation dawned on her. With terror she couldn't believe how the tables had turned, "No, you two cannot do this to me."

Ron snickered, "You heard Mad-Eye, us kids need to be prepared."

"That is no reason to instigate a stupid game of Snatchers you two! Don't you dare lie, I saw the look in your eyes after I filled Harry's mouth with charcoal." She looked around in panic while attempting to fix the situation that she had started. Hermione would have stuck to her book and continued to pout if she would have known this was coming. Stupid Moody and his inability to let sleeping dogs stay sleeping! Oh no, he just had to create a simulation to recreate running from Deatheaters and what it was like to run in fear for your life. Whatever happened to their peaceful time where they didn't think about the end of the world? Oh hell, who was she kidding. This had nothing to do with Deatheaters and everything to do with revenge. Maybe she shouldn't have done the charcoal bit to Harry.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione watched as Harry's foot twitched, "Hermione Granger, prepared to be snatched."

Despite her reluctance to take part in this she wasn't about to lose. They were limited to non-harmful spells and their own resources and she had a lot more resources then any of them. With a distinctly Slytherin smirk Hermione turned and ran. With only one flick she cast a shield charm combined with a reflector. From a side mirror Hermione giggled as Ron's skin turned a bright blue color. "Point one for the Muggleborn!" she hollered while slipping through the Gryffindor entrance.

With ease she had spent years developing after her first year facing Voldemort's men Hermione walked down the hallways before her. Undoubtedly the others had been informed that a Snatching game was underway. Bets were probably being set up right now. Well, as the Muggleborn she was going to have to show the Purebloods up. Briefly she wondered who had taken up her cause, especially when DA members found out that for the first time ever her and Harry were on opposite teams.

The Muggleborn's job was to practice defensive spells so she could count on Luna and Neville to bet on her, they practiced together so both knew how apt she was. Her and Katie Bell often practiced spells together, though more offensive, but she too knew how capable Hermione was in a pinch. Ginny was a toss up since Harry was on the Pureblood team. Then again so was Ron and everyone in the school knew that they loved going at it with each other. Dean Tomas ad Seamus were a bust, they would never give up the chance to practice some more active spells, since that was the main purpose of that side, and in case more players were needed they would be first in line. Lavender, well she would never go against Ron despite her developing ability in defensive spells.

Hermione was quickly walking down the halls, still listing off the possible funders and teammates in her head, when she suddenly collided against something hard. Funny, she didn't remember a wall being right there. In fact she distinctly remembered there being nothing but air there. Hermione rubbed her nose, since it did sort of throb, as she looked up in wonder.

Despite herself, because normally she had perfect control over what she did, the young Gryffindor gasped. Of all the bloody people to run into it just had to be Snape? The black cape surrounding him seemed to engulf her as it blew all around them. She had no idea where the breeze came from but the chills running through her body were enough to tell her it wasn't just the wind to worry about. Taking one step back Hermione attempted to straighten herself, "Sorry Professor."

His left eyebrow rose dangerously but he did not move. His eyes on the other hand shifted slightly, as if attempting to watch for something else as well. Finally, once they met her gaze again the familiar haughty atmosphere appeared. "For the inability to watch your feet or for the inability to stop your mouth."

Despite the framing it was no question. Her resolve hardened and that same sense of not caring suddenly crept up, "Sorry for bumping into you Professor, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Surprisingly, his scowl did not darken. Then again, perhaps his scowl was now permanently placed and was unable to move. It seemed more than viable.

"Severus where are the bloody bandages?" spoke a silky voice from behind the incredibly dark man.

Hermione felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She desperately wished that the person whose voice that sounded like was not walking up to them. Why did the universe hate her so much?

From the side of Snape's cloak the one and only Draco Malfoy stepped forward. In his hand rested what appeared to be a healing kit, a poorly put together one. The kit was not what caught her attention though. Instead Hermione found her eyes being drawn towards the bandages covering his body. Half of his face was taped together by white gauze, and even his once platinum hair had specs of dried blood in it. His right arm was casted in what could only be described as a sling. It didn't have any of the proper supports and Hermione could only guess how much extra pressure he was putting on the wound. Though most of his body was covered by his clothes even she could pick up the less than slight limp and slightly visible bruises when he walked.

Eventually the young man looked up and she felt his hatred growing. Before he had been putting all his weight onto his right foot, therefore leaving his left free of any burdens. Now he wanted to stand tall and proud, too bad he did a horrible job of it. Maybe to an untrained medic he could pass off as slightly injured but Hermione had been studying long enough to notice when someone was in pain.

Malfoy was not one to be pitied and she heard the fowl comment long before the words came out of his mouth, "And what is the brat of Gryffindor doing so far away from home? No body guards to shack up with so you come looking for me? Sorry I don't do peasant."

Once again Snape did nothing to stop him. Then again, Hermione didn't expect him too especially after the way she tore him to shreds three days ago. A little awareness on his part would be nice but the world could only perform so many miracles in one day, Neveille had after all managed to not kill himself in Defense today.

Still, with a man like Malfoy breathing down your neck it was hard not to immediately retaliate. Hermione wasn't the average witch though and wasn't prone to outbursts. Dealing with Malfoy taught one a lot about patience, "I haven't seen you in class lately. Rumor has it you are sick."

He seemed to become even angrier at that. It was fairly obvious to anyone with eyes that he was injured beyond a healthy amount. "I could care less about the stupid rumors the occupants of this school whisper."

While he was talking, well, more like berating, Hermione did another assessment. He was injured and badly. Why hadn't Pomphry taken him in? If she had he would be in better shape than this. His bandages would be clean and those dark circles would be gone. When was the last time he ate something decent anyways? It wasn't like Malfoy to skimp on good food and the school served the best. What's more, what was he doing walking around? Obviously that foot needed rest.

Hermione was mad at herself. She was mad that he had gotten hurt. She was mad that she was the one to initially be asked to treat him. She was mad that he was such a fowl prat. Mostly she was mad that she cared. Luckily Hermione was right around the spare classrooms for extra study sessions and knew her time would at least be minimal with the two Slytherin's since at least one of the boys were probably on her trail.

Without even waiting for either of them to stop her Hermione reached out and yanked Malfoy towards the proper direction. She spun on her heels and dragged the injured blond towards the nearest room. Hermione knew that he was probably in even more pain because of her treatment but it was quite honestly, making her feel better.

"Miss Granger, unhand Mister Malfoy," spoke Snape. His voice, while not angry was annoyed. For a moment the tone caught her off guard since she figured anything Gryffindor related made him angry. Hermione had a mission though and she was going to follow through, she didn't have time to ponder the ever mysterious Severus Snape.

All but kicking open the nearest door Hermione continued to pull Malfoy. Eventually she pushed him down into a nearby chair, one hopefully full of splinters and woodchips. She watched as a cringe, one he most definitely did not mean to show, covered his entire face. Without even giving him a chance to catch his breath Hermione was on top of him. She had placed both her hands on either side of his body and leaned in as close as she could manage while still looking him in the eyes. Briefly Hermione smelled a strange combination of fresh parchment paper and something else she couldn't identify. Perhaps the aftermath of a rainstorm? Whatever aftershave he used was currently irrelevant, and would remain so because it was Malfoy of all people, so she quickly dismissed the information. Without stopping Hermione bypassed one of her favorite smells and began her questioning.

"Lets be honest, you hate me and I have never had a good interaction with you. Your father stands for everything I hate and wants to kill everyone I love. You have done nothing but follow his every word as if Merlin himself were whispering orders in your ear. What could change thousands of years of beliefs? Beliefs you have sworn by?" Hermione wasn't about to help him if she had any doubts about him. She would not place the ones she loved at risk by diverting her attentions. She would not turn to help him only to be slapped in the face.

Draco Malfoy was never one to be taken at face value.

His scowl, the one previously directed at her, momentarily faltered. He was obviously not anticipating Hermione Granger to confront him. Potter yes, Weasley without a doubt but Granger was not on to instigate anything. "I have my reasons."

Her glare hardened, "Your reason's are something of a mystery and I will not put the ones I love in danger because daddy didn't give you your full allowance for the week."

This time a new found hatred sprouted from his eyes. He was not only angry but furious beyond belief. "The father you seem to think I adore is the one who did this to me, all for not killing your bloody leader. The Dark Lord wants Dumbledore dead and when I could not deliver it seemed I was a fine replacement for the time being."

Malfoy's father had done this? She had known that the man was cruel but to torture his own son was nothing short of evil. Not for one moment could Hermione picture her father even considering that type of treatment towards her. Slowly, Hermione felt herself letting go of the chair. Her grip became lax as her mind reviewed the information, from the attack, to his words to the body cues. "Your father?"

He seemed even angry that she dared to speak again. "Yes you pathetic waste of air. My father was assigned the task of teaching me a lesson in disobedience."

Hermione turned towards Snape in disbelief. "When you and Dumbledore confronted me neither one of you said anything about this. Just that he was on bed rest and was switching sides."

Snape's eyes casually returned to his god son, "It was not our story to tell and was irrelevant to the situation."

Her anger grew, "It is hardly irrelevant Professor."

Malfoy, although injured still attempted stand as a personal measure of defiance. Initially he tried to push himself up onto his feet through the strength of his remaining arm but he quickly failed. The pain was too much for him to apply undue pressure. Not to mention Granger's manhandling of him had the young heir slightly more than winded. "You told her? Her? I told you to keep this between us. I should have known not to trust that senile old fool."

Hermione was desperately telling herself not to spit in his rotten face. With more force than intended Hermione spun around to face him. With one fowl push the little ground he had gained in making it out of the chair was lost. She had effectively belittled him like a second year facing an entire graduating class. "Shut up and sit down. That senile old man happens to be the greatest wizard around, one who your father is terrified of. He is probably your only source of protection so I would stop insulting him."

"Dumbledore is a coot!" screamed Malfoy in frustration.

"Dumbledore is the only reason you are alive right now. I seriously doubt one of your Deatheater friends would be willing to heal you after Voldemort had finished explaining to your father the duties of having a disobedient son," she scowled angrily.

Yes, Dumbledore might be a little more than crazy but it wasn't because he lacked a mind. Quite the opposite actually, the Head Master was probably too smart and knowledgeable for the worlds own good. Someday, if she was being honest, Hermione hoped to reach that particular level of smart. Not one to care what others thought of her, or she wouldn't have been such a know-it-all her first two years here at Hogwarts, she craved the day when she was knowledgeable enough to be utterly mad and no one could care.

"Don't say his name!" screamed Malfoy, partially in fright and partially in anger.

It was pathetic really, to see Malfoy cowering like some little boy. Once upon a time she had more respect for him than that. She was more than aware of the five consistent people in her year competing for the right to steal the spot as first in the class. Malfoy had never been lower than third, only being beat by Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I will say what I want. Unlike you I do not fear a name. I do not cower in fear from a thought. How can you possibly deflect when you crumble like any other follower of his? Honestly, isn't Snape your god father? I had hoped that somewhere along the lines he would have taught you what a backbone meant." She was well aware that her true feelings about Snape where surfacing. Despite him being a bastard the man was invaluable to the Order. He sat in front of Voldemort daily while lying to his face. He had managed to supply their side with valuable information thus helping them in multiple wins. Not to mention, as a potions expert the man was bloody brilliant.

"You have no idea what my life is like, don't presume to know anything about me. You don't know what I grew up with. You don't know the warzone that is my house," yelled Malfoy once again. He was in pain but at this point it didn't matter. He didn't care how much extra energy he had to use to finally show Granger up.

"The world is a warzone Malfoy. While I am sure your life, with a father like yours, was no walk in the park, it is yours to do with as you please. Many other's have grown up in less than ideal situations and haven't acted the way you have. Growing up my parents barely spoke to me. They never wanted children because they hadn't the slightest idea how to be around them. Ron, while loved, never had anything. He never had something to call his own, he didn't even have his own wand. You and I both know a wizards wand is an extension of themselves, something that makes them complete. And Harry, don't even get me started on Harry. He spent his life living in a broom cupboard under a set of stairs. He has been beat, starved and screamed at on a daily basis by the very people he is still forced to live with." Hermione's eyes clouded over as she remembered first hearing from Harry what his home life was like. "The difference between you and him is that he is willing to do what he can to make sure no-one else suffers. You, you just wanted to make others feel what you do, miserable and alone."

"Don't lump me with him of all people-" Hermione cut him off as she turned to Snape.

She was done putting up with him, done considering what he had to say. Instead she needed what she always needed, the straight facts, "Who is taking care of him?"

Snape casually looked over at his god son, one that was turning red from being interrupted. Keeping eye contact with the boy Snape sent the message for him to shut up while he could. Granger had a sharp tongue, one he had never given her credit for. "I am, Pompey cannot take him since it will look like aid from the Order, hence labeling him as a traitor. I will not be ordered to kill him as long as it looks like he is loyal and has learned his lesson."

"Damages," she asked while nodding her head in recognition. She hadn't thought of that earlier, probably due to her mind going haywire at the thought of the ridiculous and vague request.

"Much better than he was initially. I knew a few healing potions to control the initial damages but anything beyond that has been slow. I am not versed in the more detailed arts of healing," he spoke solemnly. It seemed he was taking her questions at least somewhat seriously.

Hermione again assessed what he had said. So he had healed what he could, which was probably why Malfoy was even walking. Briefly she had to wonder how badly the boy had been hurt. It had been over two weeks since anyone had seen him and Snape would have known some pretty powerful potions to help. It also sounded like they were at a dead end.

"Any prescriptions?" she asked while turning back to Malfoy.

Before Snape could properly answer there was a loud banging noise to their right. In a flourish of white the door leading to the study room all but burst open. The once closed door was quickly blown off of its hinges. Before the dust could settle Hermione saw what could only be described as a white florescent dog charging at her.

Ron had the worst timing.

She recognized his Patronus anywhere. Of course they had sent the dog to sniff her out. Knowing her two favorite people Ron was probably hot on its trail as well. Harry, being him, had probably gone a different way in case she had led a false trail. Normally Hermione would have thought that far through but obviously the situation had dramatically changed since she had wrapped them up like a cocoon.

With reflexes her and Tonks had been working on day and night over the summer, Hermione dodged its attack. Attack may not have been the right word since they, by the nature of the spell, were peaceful creatures. It was probably just going to sit on her for a really really long time. She rolled to the left, then once again to the right while ducking under a classroom table.

"Granger, what the hell is that thing?" yelled Malfoy in shock. It wasn't every day one saw a glowing dog with whisps of energy surrounding it. Then again, shouldn't Malfoy have learned a spell to stop all the dementor's that more than likely surrounded his house?

Briefly Hermione peaked over the table that she had turned onto its side. Sitting across from both Slytherins, because apparently the hatred between the houses transcended all the way to their various spells, the dog sat on all fours while scratching his ear. It was honestly, a slightly goofy looking dog. Its feet and ears where too big and the terrier's tongue seemed incapable of staying in its mouth while it panted. The dog was so Ron it was rather unbelievable.

Deciding that she needed to get rid of the thing Hermione expertly moved her wand to her waistline while standing. With a loud '_Expecto Patronum'_ Hermione watched as her own furry critter came into existence. Inch by inch the light flew from her wand and formed a solid object. The dog, seeing her standing there was confused as to what to do. He wanted to chase after her but as the object so similar to him appeared his excitement grew.

Hermione for her part smiled as the little otter solidified. He all but scurried around the room while swimming through the air. With a nod she motioned towards the dog, "Get rid of it and fetch me Katie."

With a kiss on its see through cheeks, not to mention the happy flurry it did to show its love, the otter turned towards the dog. In an instant it was circling the terrier while the dog tried to follow it, only succeeding in running around in circles. Briefly Hermione couldn't help but notice how similar to her and Ron's relationship the little situation was. That ended when the terrier, finally put up with the chase immediately began barking. He lunged for the otter, only to miss and go straight through a table. Her otter bounced from wall to wall in response as it headed right out the door.

The dog, to its credit, briefly looked back at her before taking its new post as an otter catcher and went running down the halls.

Deciding that enough was enough Hermione lowered her wand as she brushed any lose particles of dirt off of her skirt. Nothing of course came off, because the house elves where impeccably good at their job, but she did so anyways. Really, how else was one supposed to finish that little scene? With a brief bow?

"Well, we better finish before Ron shows up. I don't expect him to be as easy to fool as his dog was. Despite his tenacity to get lost in thought and completely miss any point in any conversation, he will be the first to cast a killing curse at Malfoy." The statement was true and even though she didn't like the blonde Hermione didn't want to see him dead or watch her friend get expelled.

"Is there a particular reason a Patronus is hunting you?" quickly asked Snape before she could change the subject.

Stepping over a turned over chair Hermione laughed, though slightly angrily with the memory of the idiotic game, "You can thank your stupid friend Moody for that one. He and his god awful practice drills have me wondering if I should save Voldemort the trouble and just kill him myself."

"And when did you gain the skill to perform that charm? It is not part of the curriculum, just the basic shield," said Snape while attempting to once again steer the conversation.

Hermione peaked around the doorway, the one without a door since it had been blown off of its hinges, as she looked for Ron. He would be here any second with a flurry of charms. In an instant she was back by Malfoy's side. No longer caring who he was, just that he was injured and she was determined to help him, Hermione flicked her wrist as she mumbled, "_Accio Bruising- Paste._"

In her mind she pictured the familiar green jar with the white lining on top of the casing. Her eyes immediately went to his neck where there were very distinctive bruising marks in the shape of handprints. The outline was a strange gray and she could only assume that his father hand coated himself in magic to make the pain that much more unbearable. Hermione attempted to reach upwards and pull down his collar, if only to get a better look at it. Her hand was immediately slapped away. She ignored the slight stinging sensation on the back of her hand as she again reached up.

Draco, mad that she had not gotten the point to stay away, step backwards and away from her. During the whole dog fiasco he had managed to stand with Snape's reluctant help, reluctant on both of their ends, and was doing what he could to stay standing. Her invading his personal space, one that his father now left him very protective of, was not what he wanted. "Piss off Granger."

She didn't scowl or even frown. Instead she lifted her eyes away slightly and toward the open door. Suddenly, a slight whizzing sound began to whistle through the air. Before anyone had the chance to ask what was making that infernal noise Hermione lifted her hand to about eye level. In an instant a green jar zoomed through the air straight towards the awaiting pair. Hermione gracefully caught the flying jar and immediately started opening it up. She sniffed the now open container once, the familiar scent quickly hitting her senses. Recapping it she turned to Malfoy, "Three times a day every time you eat. It should help any bruising that you have. It will need to be rubbed in thoroughly though and for a good 15 minutes after the paste is absorbed into the skin. I also infused it will some anti-magic medication. Anything aside from bruising that is in the area, that is magically induced by anyone other than yourself, should be dispelled as the bruise heals."

Hermione turned towards Snape one more time, "If the git can be at least somewhat tolerable I will help. No Mudblood comments, no fowl names or purposefully riling me up. I will turn him into a ferret and leave him that way if he tries anything. I understand this particular situation calls for…discretion so I will keep this to myself. You two can discuss how much you hate me and don't want me to do this after I leave, owl me with your decision."

"I do not want you near me Granger. I may have fallen but I haven't lost all of my dignity as of-" Malfoy had been effectively cut off as a screeching noise followed by a triumphant yell filled the room.

Standing there, the screeching noise obviously coming from his shoes, panted Ron. He was holding himself up in the doorway while looking menacingly at his friend. He pointed his wand at the familiar book worm and laughed, "You! You thought you had me!"

Temporarily glad that Ron was a mindless person and probably didn't even recognize the two Slytherins in his state quickly mumbled a quick dissolusionment charm over the two men. While it would not make them invisible it would make them harder to see. Unless Ron decided that he wanted to purposefully look in that direction for a prolonged amount of time, with the intent of finding someone, the two would most likely go unnoticed. She did not need Ron pausing long enough to discover who exactly she was standing there talking to. Once she was sure it was cast, and Ron's eyes stayed focused on her, she straightened her status, "Can I help you Ron?"

He happily strode forward, almost skipping, "The Gryffindor Princess is caught by me! Ronald Weasley! I can't believe I beat Harry!"

With a quick rolling of her eyes Hermione glanced at the door, "You do realize that you haven't caught me yet right? A snatcher's job is to catch me and bring me to Voldemort or one of his little followers. Until I am standing in front of Dumbledore you haven't won anything Ron."

He scoffed, "No offense Hermione but you are not about to out run the Gryffindor Keeper. You spend too much time reading and studying to top me there."

Well didn't he sound arrogant. Why on earth did he think she was going to outrun him? All she needed to do was out spell him and there was no way he was beating her in that. Instead of pointing out the obvious Hermione let him continue to gloat. By now the presence of Malfoy and Snape were long gone from her current train of thought. All she needed to do was get out of there and finish forming her alliance with Katie Bell. The rules stated that each team was allowed the same number of players and she fully intended to use that little rule to her advantage.

"You know, I hate people who skate by in class and pass without putting any effort in. Its one of my biggest pet peeves and you know. Then, when I am getting angry because you once again skipped out on writing your latest Charms essay I remember. I remember that if we are ever placed in a duel against each other I will come out on top," she said happily.

Ron quickly raised his wand to mumble a charm that would never pass his lips. In an instant Hermione pointed her own wand and mumbled _Avis_. The tip of her want began to glow as birds began to pour out of it. Suddenly the room was filled to the brim with dozens of doves all pouring out of her wand. Hermione watched happily as Ron tried to swat them all away from his face. Obviously he was failing miserably. With a giggle she looked at the furious Ron, she could only see him briefly through the clouds of birds surrounding him, "And the Muggleborn win's again."

Ron growled angrily as he finally pointed his wand at the birds, "Get rid of them!"

The tip of his wand began its own glow as the familiar terrier patronus leaped forwards in an attempt to scare them off. Sensing the pure magic Hermione grumbled. She leaped for the very open door as the birds still circled the terrier and its master. Before she stepped through the door Hermione yelled another spell. This one Ron already knew pretty well since the last time he heard it both him and Lavender had almost been pelted to death by beaks, "_Oppugno_."

The birds quickly darted for him as they charged. Ron and the dog ducked, both crouching behind the familiar turned over table that had once housed the ever elusive witch. By the time the thumping noises had stopped, and the majority of the birds taken care of by the patronus Ron was cursing. He glanced around the empty room angry to find her already gone. With a huff he kicked the table, only to grab his foot in pain. With a furious stomp Ron headed out of the room in disbelief that he once again lost to her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was desperately running through the halls as she tried to think of a new strategy. Now she not only needed to keep away from Ron and Harry but now she needed to do it all while possibly helping Malfoy. How was it that she, the logical one in the group, consistently got caught up in situations like this? Maybe she would get lucky and her temporary lapse in judgement, mainly offering to help the Slytherin Prince of all people, would leave her alone and they would refuse. Obviously Malfoy hadn't been part of the discussion the first time around. It was also pretty safe to say that the idea of being in the same room as her was not all that high on his to do list.<p>

Hermione was just about to round the corner when a very slight noise caught her attention. She spun to her right, the shield charm already on the tip of her tongue as she watched Katie bell step around the corner. The woman automatically threw her hands up in mock surrender when she saw the wand pointing in her direction, "Blimey Mione, don't kill me."

Hermione slowly lowered the wand in her hand. With a quick sigh she drew her other hand up to her eyes. With a small circular motion she began massaging the side of her face, "Strange day, I am a little on edge."

Katie just giggled, "I would be too if I had Harry and Ron both chasing after me, though I suppose now I do too. So quick question, who initiated this little chase? You were never one for Mad-Eye's more than illogical training routines, no matter how much they are supposed to increase our reflex time."

Hermione walked over to her long time friend with a pout on her lips, "I did not think a few innocent spells would make them go all Snatcher on me. See, this is why I don't do games, or jokes or unnecessary anything."

The girl huffed as she crouched down on a nearby stair step. Hermione contemplated running her fingers through the ringlets that made up her hair but decided against it. Lavender would kill her if she in anyway disorganized the slightest hair molecule. It had taken them, the Gryffindor girls, forever to find a spell that didn't make her hair look greasy or flat but could still manage to get rid of the frizz.

Katie, sensing that there was more to this story sat down next to her friend. Understanding that Hermione, while probably not liking that her friends were about to come after her did understand the implications of the war that was coming. Despite her dislike of the exercise it did have its practical uses. So it wasn't Harry and Ron that had her frazzled, "What's wrong?"

Hermione's head shop up at the concerned tone in her voice the question floating around in her head finally surfacing, "Christmas just passed but this place is gloomier than usual. Even the Slytherin's are quiet."

Katie scoffed, "Probably because they don't have their pretty little princess to follow after. Then again, Malfoy has been pretty scarce this year. Probably just shagging all the available Slytherin girls who missed him during break. I don't believe a word about this whole thing of him being sick."

Hermione turned towards her friend, "Do you think they are death eaters? Blaise? What about Crabe and Goyle? Or Nott?" Absentmindedly Hermione realized that Draco's name hadn't been spoken by anyone, even the Slytherin's from their year. Was he not staying in his dormitories? If not then why? Surely they would band together to help him right?

With a rolling of her eyes Katie drew in a sharp breath, "They are snakes, literally. Who knows what they are. I want to say 'no' but let's face it, they haven't been winning student of the year awards for helping others. All their parents are all pretty looney so they grew up around it, one can be sure of that."

Instead of continuing to look at her friend Hermione reviewed the info. Draco Malfoy was an unwilling death eater. His father was a bastard who beat his own kid into submission. Hermione honestly couldn't say too much about the wife, the legendary Narcissa Malfoy. While Hermione wanted to believe she was just as dastardly as Lucious for allowing her son to be treated that way who could really say what the woman had been through. Still, none of this meant that Draco was particularly good or even nice. It just meant he didn't like pain.

Snape was another story. He obviously cared for Draco and he was willing to put his role as a double agent on the line to help him. Nothing short of a miracle would help him if Malfoy blabbed about taking him to the Order. She was sure Voldemort wouldn't care what excuses he gave he would have Snape killed that very instant. He obviously saw something good or morally neutral in the ferret. Then again, Snape was hardly a good judge of character now was he?

The last thought was about how safe Draco truly was with his friends. Who is to say his fellow Slytherin's wouldn't report everything back to their parents where things would get turned back to Voldemort? It was probably a façade of theirs Malfoy was having to keep on the lookout for. Caring friends wanting to help who were really just informants.

Stupid desire to help people.

"Katie, I think we need to finish the Snatcher game as soon as possible. My life needs a little bit of a break," she said honestly.

With a nod both girls began developing a plan. First thing was first, they needed to keep Harry and Ron at odds with each other. Unlike the Muggleborn team who generally stuck together, the Pureblood who brought in the Muggleborn got a higher number of points. The member with the most points was named the winner of that team, meaning they would be competing with each other. This was really just another death eater scenario. Everyone knew that Hermione and Harry were the top people on Voldemorts list of people to kill and every death eater out there would want to be the one to bring them in. So, while the Pureblood team would want to win in the grand scheme of thing, everyone wanted to be in the Dark Lords good graces.

Sometimes it was a little strange how well Moody hit the mark on this drill.

So they needed to keep them at war, so occupied. Hermione would be worth the most point wise since she is an original player, Katie being second. How long it took them to find the two girls was another matter. One thing was for sure, nothing could be on death eater terms, those scenarios never went well. If they could draw them out but keep them close enough to be interested it would be to their benefit.

* * *

><p>Snape was hauling Draco up the spiral staircase as he dragged the reluctant boy towards the head masters office. They had much to discuss, specifically the possibility of having Granger take care of his god son. Snape was no healer and had no intention of being one. He had little patience with complaining and coddling. These last few days had been dreadful as he actually had to take care of the blonde currently yelling at him to stop.<p>

The boy had just stopped walking, his foot hurting him too much to actually keep up with his god father, and was literally being dragged around. Snape, more than aware that he was making things worse just continued. He was not waiting the hours it would take Draco to make it up the stairs. Granger could heal it later tonight. In his mind it was already established that he was not taking care of Draco for another moment.

Without waiting for the headmaster to allow him in Snape muttered a wandless spell that immediately swung the door open with an invisible force. The two stepped into a room which was unfortunately filled with people.

Snape immediately recognized the giant oaf that was Hagrid. While he had never had any real interactions with the half giant, aside from the brief moments they ran into each other in the school because of work, Snape couldn't say he was particularly fond of him. He was after all on very good terms with Sirius and the man would forever, despite his death, be a thorn in his side. Any friend of Potter's was an idiot in the making.

The other two were also members of the Order, both who he recognized. "Minerva, Lupin."

It was of course the werewolf friend of James and Potter who had nearly killed him.

Albus was the first to great him, "Hello Severus, I see you have brought us company?"

He looked down at the obviously in pain boy he had gripped by the upper arm, "It is a matter of private discussion Albus."

The Headmaster nodded in recognition. "If it is in relation to the young Master Malfoy I assure you these three, along with Alester, have been informed of the situation. In case of an untimely death I would like the Order to know that the young Malfoy is to be protected by us."

Snape knew in a heartbeat that the old man was silently letting him know that when all was said and done, and Snape had been forced to carry out the horrendous deed to kill the one man in the world he respected, Draco would at least be safe. That was in the future though, while yes it was the near future the present was still what mattered, "Granger has agreed to watch over him."

Draco of course had something to say about that, "Hey, I don't agree with this little set up. Shouldn't you guys care what I think?"

Albus's eye's twinkled happily, "Any conditions?"

The death eater's glare immediately turned to the boy in his hands. It was colder than usual, more deadly than Draco had ever experienced from his long time ally against Potter. Snape's eyes seemed to bore into him and when he spoke future pain was promised, "Just that he hold his tongue, which he shall do."

Hagrid had the audacity to scoff. Snape's eyes immediately turned towards the loaf. "Something to say?"

Hagrid, as if realizing that the attention was now on him, turned to face the occupants of the room. Despite his size, and his ability to take a punch, Hagrid was a peaceful soul. He was more sensitive than a Mandrake Root in the cold and had no desire to start a verbal war. It was more than obvious that he would never win one against the potions master. Still, something needed to be said. "It's just, I was there the first time she cried her eyes out 'causa him. Then o'course, she had to explain what the term Mudblood meant to Harry seein' as he'd never 'eard of it before."

All eyes turned to Draco's cowering form. This was a different audience than he was used to. Normally calling one a Mudblood was a term praised by the Pureblood society. It was something that other's commended you for, elevated you for. Back home, the meaner you were the better off. Here was obviously different. The stares of the adults surrounding him had him fidgeting in a way unknown to him. It was a different sort of punishment, unlike the beatings he was used to. It was complete and utter disapproval.

Still, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not cower, "Made her stop talking when I wanted her to didn't it?"

Because that was obviously the right thing to say, before he could congratulate himself on a job well done unbelievable pain coursed through his head. He was dropped on the ground immediately afterwards as he clutched the back of his pounding appendage. With a look he managed a glance up at the man he once considered family, now he wasn't so sure.

Had his god father just smacked him upside the head like a two-year old? "Granger has topped you in every class you have ever taken, perhaps you should listen to a few of the things coming out of her mouth."

He tried to backtalk, he really did. He had never taken a talking down to, unless it was his father and he sure as hell was never doing that again. Godfather or not Snape wasn't going to best him, "I will talk to the filthy witch however I want."

Something in Snape seemed to snap in that moment. It was visible to everyone in the room that Malfoy had crossed a line with his comments, "I have more respect for that so called filthy witch in this very moment than I do for you."

He quickly turned towards Albus, the anger still evident in his posture, "I can no longer help him and my potions are not designed for long term healing. He needs more supervision and care. If Granger is still up to the challenge I agree with your recommendation of her."

Albus nodded, "Noted my dear friend."

Malfoy once again tried to catch Snape's eye. He couldn't believe his role model was mad at him, over Granger of all things! More than one thing was wrong with this scenario. What's more, he was about to leave him in a room full of Gryffindor's! Wait, wasn't the oaf a Hufflepuff before he got expelled? Either way, he would have none of it. "Snape, where are you going?" he all but snapped. No one would ever say a Malfoy groveled.

Snape's cape swiveled in the familiar billowing fashion as he faced his god son, "Work, my lesson plans are late and I have a few incompetent second year papers to read. I do not have time to babysit you boy. I trust you can return to your room on your own."

Everyone in the room knew that Malfoy would never make it down the stairs in his current condition. It was with a universal feeling of shock that the members in the room watched as Severus Snape scolded his godson. Even Albus felt himself blink a few times before truly understanding the situation. Of course, after he had processed it the Headmaster couldn't help but feel a large pool of pride swell within him. It appeared the young Miss Granger was developing an ally in the older Slytherin.

Once the door had shut, and the head of Slytherin house had metaphorically and physically shut the door on the youngest Malfoy the elder man stood. Slowly, as if not to spook the obviously out of his element student, Albus approached the seated young man.

Said Malfoy was on the floor, to injured to stand properly and to shocked to attempt anything otherwise. Almost through a strange unknown sense the young death eater felt the old man sit next to him. With a wave of his hand the other three Order members immediately understood that they were to be left alone. Albus waited a good thirty seconds after the last shuffling of their feet could be heard, even the half giant that was Hagrid. Once there was no more noise, and both men were sitting on the floor next to each other did Albus speak, "Miss Granger is an exceptional witch and not just because she can perform spells. She, unlike so many others, can think on her feet and apply the knowledge that she knows. Somehow, much to Voldemort's dismay, she has befriended Harry and amazingly enough kept him alive. Out of trouble, not quiet but the world can only expect so much out of one woman."

Draco's glare went cold, "She is a mudblood and a friend of Saint Potter's."

"Yes, I suppose depending on who you are she is all of those things. But do not forget that she has also defended you against Ron and Harry on many occasions, though I can only guess it was less than easy for her. There have been many points throughout the years that both boys have wanted to hurt you with more than words and she was the one to stay their hand. She is also the witch that provided the salve in your pocket. She is also the witch that organized the DA. She is also the witch that is not only willing to keep your secret, thus keeping you alive, but is also willing to help you in her spare time which I promise you she has very little of." Briefly the man considered stopping there but the idea soon receded. The young Malfoy could become a strong ally in the future and he did not want to lose any more of his students, to death or misplaced faith. "Draco, is there anyone on Voldemort's side that you can say, without a doubt, would care for you right now? If memory serves you had to be transferred out of Slytherin after your injuries because of the attacks."

Draco Malfoy felt himself stiffen at the memories. No, he couldn't say his supposed friends were even slightly close to willing to help him. His friends, the ones he had known long before Hogwarts had turned on him with the slightest hint of a whisper from their parents. Anything that might prove to the Dark Lord their loyalty and people were falling over at the chance to please him. Right now, Draco was the current target. He had failed, and failure was not an option.

"She has no reason to help me," he scolded the older man while trying to gather back some of his dignity. So he didn't have friends, so what? He would survive, he had survived in the Dark Lord's presence this long hadn't he? He had survived seventeen years at his father's mercy hadn't he? What was a few more years of torment? Malfoy's were not weak, he wouldn't falter.

Albus, seeing the fighting spirit in the boy couldn't help but smile, "I never said she had a reason to help, just that she was. A small muggle born witch is going out of her way to help her enemy on the off chance that something good may come of it, that he may lead a better life of his choosing. I promise you that she is well aware of your hatred and the possibility of you returning to Voldemort's side." He watched as the Draco flinched at the name. No one in the death eater ranks mentioned it without getting hexed and by now the reaction was instinctual. Disrespect was not tolerated and calling him anything other than his status as Lord was punishable by death if he so chose.

He hated the fear, the gut quenching tremors that would take over his body while in his own home. He hated feeling weak, like there was no choice for him other than what others said he had to do. This is where the real question came up. Would he rather continue living with that horrible feeling or could he stomach his pride and ask the Granger girl for help?

* * *

><p><strong>Firevixen73<strong>- He everyone. I wanted to do a short story for my favorite pairing Hermione and Draco. I think they could be good for each other if he got over himself so I just had to write this. Snape is also one of my favorite characters especially because of his love of Lily. Tell me if you agree! And thanks for reading.


End file.
